


Unbidden

by SarahJeanne



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Brad admits he wants Nate to tie him up and goes over this whole scenario he's thought up, Nate's not sure what to do with the information at first.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbidden

When Brad admits he wants Nate to tie him up and goes over this whole scenario he's thought up, Nate's not sure what to do with the information at first. Brad is trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. It would work except Nate has his head on Brad's chest and can hear the way his heart is beating faster, the way each breath is carefully controlled.

He takes too long to respond because Brad goes all Iceman on him, pushing Nate to the side and trying to get out of bed. "It was just an idea," he says, voice flat.

Nate grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Kisses his shoulder. "Can we start a little smaller than that? I need to build up to it."

Brad rolls over to face Nate and kisses him, slipping one hand around to grab Nate's ass, which seems to be a yes.

 

The rope appears on his dresser almost immediately, but he doesn't use it for a week. Brad's just gotten out of the shower after a run and doesn't have a shirt on yet when Nate moves behind him, wraps his arms around Brad's torso and whispers, "Are you ready?"

"Took you long enough," Brad says; his voice is rough and he's digging his fingers into Nate's arms.

"Come on." Nate coaxes Brad to move his arms behind his back and carefully loops the rope around his wrists, securing them in place. He sticks his thumbs under the waistband of Brad's boxer briefs and pushes them down, before stripping off his own clothes.

Nate stares at Brad. He's standing at ease, but with his head bent. His chest is moving in and out rapidly with each breath. His cock is starting to stir. He's beautiful.

Nate steps forward and grabs at Brad's head, tipping it up to get at his mouth. He bites at Brad's lips until Brad's mouth falls open and it's all tongues and wet and messy kisses as Nate walks Brad backward to the foot of the bed where they land in a pile on the mattress.

"Graceful," Brad says, squirming around beneath him.

"Oh, shut up," Nate says, untangling them and helping Brad get fully onto the bed.

Then he's kissing Brad again and pushing him onto his back, so Nate can work his way down Brad's body and wrap his lips around Brad's cock.

He works Brad over, sucking and licking, teasing at his balls with his fingers, taking Brad all the way in until he comes down Nate's throat with a strangled yell.

Nate sits up and rubs Brad's thighs. He's trying to decide if he wants Brad to blow him or if he should jerk off while Brad can look but not touch, when he becomes aware of Brad whispering the same words over and over, " _Sayitsayitsayitsayit_."

Nate crawls up the bed. Brad's eyes are scrunched closed and his lips move rapidly, forming the words. He looks like he's not even aware he's doing it. Nate puts his hand on Brad's cheek. "Say what, Brad?"

Brad's eyes pop open and he looks up at Nate. Nate's breath catches in his throat. Even after so many years, he can count the times he's seen Brad like this, open and allowing himself to be vulnerable, on one hand. "Say I'm yours," Brad pleads.

Nate kisses Brad's neck, and then his mouth. He places one hand on the center of Brad's chest and pulls him close with the other. "You're mine."


End file.
